The World Awakens
いたぜ !! が からさめた |Rōmaji title = Kīta ze Chō-Shinsui!! Sekai ga Akumu kara Sameta |Literal title = The Ultra Holy Water Worked!! The World Awakens From its Nightmare |Number = 115 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = November 6, 1991 |English Airdate = May 27, 2000 |Previous = Extreme Measures |Next = Brief Chance for Victory }} いたぜ !! が からさめた|Kīta ze Chō-Shinsui!! Sekai ga Akumu kara Sameta|lit. "The Ultra Holy Water Worked!! The World Awakens From its Nightmare"}} is the eighth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred fifteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 6, 1991. Its original American airdate was May 27, 2000. Summary The episode begins looking at the Makyo Star, as the screen slowly pulls down we see that Earth is being trashed by people infected with the Black Water Mist. Then Gohan and Garlic Jr. having a stare down. The Makyo Star begins to glow as Garlic Jr.'s muscles bulge. Garlic Jr. begins to chuckle. Just then, Gohan leaps toward Garlic Jr. and begins punching his stomach while Garlic Jr. coughs up blood. As Gohan continues attacking Garlic Jr., Piccolo begins fading again. Krillin asks why his arm is fading and then Piccolo gives the short little explanation that it is Kami's fault. Then it cuts to Kami being electrocuted by the former guardians. Mr. Popo pleads for them to stop. Kami begins to laugh, the Guardians want him to share the joke, but sadly, Kami has no joke. Kami tells the former guardians that they are just a bunch of bullies. Then, he gives a little speech that it is his duty to protect Earth. Then, it cuts back to Gohan beating on Garlic Jr. Gohan then decides that it is time to finish him off. He impales through his back. Piccolo screams to Gohan that it is not over yet, Gohan then Ki Blasts Garlic Jr. head on. After a couple of silent seconds, we hear Garlic Jr.'s music, so we all know he is okay. Garlic Jr. laughs, says a few bad jokes. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo make that “sound” with their mouths gawked wide open. Garlic Jr. stands up, and Krillin and Piccolo are shown through the hole that Gohan left in Garlic Jr.'s gut. Garlic Jr. then almost effortlessly heals the hole in his gut. Garlic Jr. then gets ready to attack Gohan, but seconds before he connects a blow to Gohan, Piccolo comes and kicks Garlic Jr. right in the face. While Piccolo is attacking Garlic Jr., he begins to fade again leaving him open for an attack. Gohan screams Piccolo, and Piccolo is batted to the ground. As Garlic laughs, Gohan and Krillin try desperately to stop him. Garlic Jr. bats them both away without second thought. As Gohan tries in a second attempt to stop Garlic Jr., he is batted away once again. Once he gets feeling back in his legs, Krillin explains to Piccolo that he is all he has got right now and that he will show Garlic Jr. who is boss. Garlic Jr. slowly walks toward the two downed warriors and then Krillin attacks and kicks Garlic Jr. right square in the head. As Garlic Jr. rises from the ground. Krillin fires up and blasts Garlic Jr. with a Kamehameha. Seconds before it hits, he fires it straight up into the air. Garlic Jr. says “What a curve ball!” The Ki Blast then turns 180 degree and beats Garlic Jr. into the ground, and smoke covers Garlic Jr., but as we all know, if there is smoke, then the bad guy is A-Ok. When Garlic Jr. throws his hand up out of the whole, screams, and grabs Krillin by the head. Piccolo screams at Garlic Jr. telling him to put down Krillin now, Piccolo punches Garlic Jr. in the gut, it dies diddly, then he looks at his hand as it fades. Garlic Jr. grabs his head as well and says “Two heads are better than one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”. Then it cuts to Korin Tower. We see Yajirobe snoring, and then Maron sticks her foot in his mouth, she screams claiming that Yajirobe was trying to bite her. Then Yajirobe explains that he was not and that she rolled over and stuck her foot in his mouth. Maron says that Yajirobe must have not been used to having someone else's foot in his mouth. Maron tells Yajirobe that they woke up just in time to watch the sun rise. When Korin sees, he realizes that the sun should have been up hours ago. Cut back to the Lookout. As Garlic Jr. squeezes Piccolo and Krillin's head, Gohan yells "Hey Ugly". This distraction buys Piccolo and Krillin enough time to kick Garlic Jr. in the face. After this, Piccolo grasps Garlic Jr.'s head, Krillin grabs his leg, thus totally disabling Garlic Jr. Piccolo screams at Gohan to Ki Blast Garlic Jr. The scene shows Kami being electrocuted and then back to Gohan preparing for Ki Blast. With only a few minutes left to negate the Black Water Mist's effects, Mr. Popo takes the Sacred Water and runs. When Gohan finally releases the Ki Blast, Piccolo begins to vanish, giving Garlic Jr. a chance to escape, which he does. He immediately hits the ground and the attack flies past him. Mr. Popo then pours the Sacred Water in the seven air currents hole. The people on Earth who were once rabid crazed men are now changing back to normal. The Guardians return Kami to the lookout's surface after a short argument. Garlic Jr. sees what has happened, and with no more slaves to rule the Earth, in an enraged move, he reopens the Dead Zone, while all of the lookout is being sucked in, Gohan creates a force field to hold him and his friends inside, away from the Dead Zone. Major Events *Mr. Popo releases the Sacred Water on mankind ridding them of the infection. *Garlic Jr. opens up the Dead Zone as a last resort. Battles *Gohan vs. Super Garlic Jr. *Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin vs. Super Garlic Jr. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Kami *Mr. Popo *Garlic Jr. *Maron *Yajirobe *Korin *Kami of the Previous Generation Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Korin Tower **Kame House *Makyo Star Objects *Black Water Mist *Sacred Water Transformations *Gigantification Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 115 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 115 (BDZ) pt-br:A Água Ultra Sagrada Salva o Mundo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 115 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z